


Stage to Choshu (Stage and audience)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: For a moment he thought about stopping Ohno and telling him they had an audience.Then he changed his mind, because he didn’t want this to be over, because he wanted to go all the way, and because he had to admit he found pretty arousing the thought that Ryo was there watching.





	Stage to Choshu (Stage and audience)

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dark and stormy night, on 14/09/2011, and this is the first smut I ever wrote.   
> Don't know why it turned out like this, don't know why Ryo's there.   
> But I don't regret anything.

They had been done with the shootings for a little while.

Nino was completely exhausted.

It had took them hours to shoot the scenes at the restaurant, and he felt dizzy, he could still hear the clapperboard’s sound, the director’s voice... every single noise, seemed to annoy him.

He looked at the time, stretching: one in the morning.

While he started to look forward to a nice bed, enjoying a well-deserved night of sleep, he saw the door behind him opening.

“Hi.” Ohno’s voice, calm and at that moment particularly suave, made forget all of a sudden of the aversion he had developed for sounds in the past hours.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, smiling tiredly, while the other got closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I came to pick you up. I remembered you were going to be here till late, and since I had nothing else to do and I was still awake I rather come here than have you come back home alone.” Nino kept smiling, this time without hiding any malice from it.

“Oh... and I suppose this rush of kindness deserves some sort of reward, right?” Ohno chuckled, not at all embarrassed.

“It’s not a reward for my kindness. It’s the natural course of events.” he said, raising an eyebrow and running his hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, searching  for contact with his naked skin.

Nino closed his eyes, ecstatic.

He may be tired, he may be in a foul mood, he may be on the verge of collapsing on the ground and faint... but everything disappeared under Ohno’s hands. It was like he was in a parallel universe, were the only things existing were those hands and his own moans, growing louder as Ohno dared more.

All of a sudden he lost all contact, for the time it took Ohno to turn the swivel chair and taking Nino’s shirt off.

He allowed himself a split second to look at his boyfriend’s body, as if he didn’t already know it by heart, and then went with his mouth on his nipple, torturing the other between his fingers.

Nino was in awe.

He didn’t have a clear perception of what was going on. He just knew that Ohno’s hands and mouth were on him, he knew that his tongue and the shadow of his teeth were driving him crazy, he knew his trousers and briefs had become all of a sudden _too_ tight.

It was a feeling he was used to, but Ohno could make it always anew, as he had never done this before, as if every time they slept together he was able to annul his brain, his memory, his emotions.

There was just expectation and sex.

Ohno raised his eyes on him, grinning against his skin; his tongue started drawing a line from his chest down to his navel, and his grown, slightly exposed by the too low trousers, until the younger let go to a moan of both pleasure and exasperation.

“What?” Ohno asked, faking innocence.

“Shut up and move.” Nino hissed, pushing his hips up as if he couldn’t help it, searching for more contact with him.

Slowly, Ohno undid his fly.

Slowly, he pulled down the trousers.

Slowly, he brushed his hands right on the briefs’ hem.

Slowly, he took them off.

Nino was on the edge.

As soon as his cock was free he groaned, realizing he wasn’t going to stand that rhythm anymore. Not without going crazy, which was probably what the elder wanted.

He grabbed the other man’s hair, pushing on his head against himself, and Ohno compliantly took him in his mouth. The right amount not to choke him, Nino deemed.

The right amount for him not to come right away, but just to get the relief he needed.

He let go to a satisfied sound, while Ohno raised his eyes, frowning. It was likely he hadn’t particularly appreciated Nino’s move, but he didn’t complain. He pulled back a little, starting to run his tongue on the veins on the shaft, one by one, like he was used to. Like it was a game.

Nino’s moans grew louder, unstoppable.

Ohno knew what he was doing, and all too well. And if on one hand Nino _loved_ the way he was making him feel, on the other he hated the complete lack of control he had every time the elder’s mouth was on him, every time he saw that pleased smirk on his face, every time he almost started screaming, because he couldn’t restrain himself.

It happened at the same time: Ohno sucked particularly hard, and Nino came into his mouth; a few seconds later, when he recovered, he opened his eyes and glimpsed at the door.

And there he saw Ryo, barely hidden in the shadows of the hallway.

Nino could see his eyes, wide open, incredulous, and yet... fascinated, it seemed.

For a moment he thought about stopping Ohno and telling him they had an audience.

Then he changed his mind, because he didn’t want this to be over, because he wanted to go all the way, and because he had to admit he found pretty arousing the thought that Ryo was there watching.

He pulled Ohno up and kissed him hard, his taste in Satoshi’s mouth arousing.

“I thought you were tired.” the elder said, smiling. Nino shrugged, while he forced himself not to look toward the door.

“I was, actually. It’s just that you have this effect on me.” he murmured, trying to sound even filthier than he usually would’ve.

He felt Ryo’s stare on them, he felt his eyes unable to tear off from the show going on in front of him.

A show that Nino was going to see through, no matter what.

“Show must go on.” he murmured, and Ohno stared confusedly at him, but didn’t bother looking any further into the meaning of that.

There was else interesting him at the moment, way more than thinking about his boyfriend’s cryptic words.

They kissed again, while Nino got up and went sitting on the table behind him, Ohno’s hands venturing low again to reach his opening, teasing it for a while before letting a finger slip inside.

Nino was startled, and pushed himself against Ohno, keeping him exactly there.

While the elder moved the finger faster and added another one, Nino leant over, his mouth to his ear.

“Why am I naked while you’re completely dressed, Satoshi?” he murmured, panting.

Ohno smiled, rushing his fingers inside of him.

“Because it’s funnier this way, Kazu.” he simply replied, while the fingers became three and Nino lost all control over his breath, his moans, his hips that kept meeting the hand inside of him, as in a reflex.

Then Ohno started stroking him, finding him hard again, and looked him straight in the eyes before pulling his hand out, smiling for the groan escaping the younger’s lips.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to traumatize you.” he mocked him, still moving his hand on him. Nino glared, and grabbed the back of his head.

“You’ve never talked this much in your life, did you really have to start today, stupid old man?” he hissed, lowering his hands to the button of his trousers, undoing it.

Once the elder’s cock was free, he looked at him, challenging.

“And now, do your duty. Please.” he masked an order into the request.

“Gomen ne, we’re out of lube. Think you can take it?” he mocked him again, while Nino pressed himself toward him.

“I’m sure I will. Move.” he replied, trying to rush it.

“I can’t even undress properly?”

“Did you like to tease? Now I’m not waiting anymore.” this time his voice was low, less tyrannical, mellow.

He hadn’t forgot about his audience, like the good actor he was.

Nishikido was still at the door, still with his eyes fixed on them, still unable to move.

Like Nino, he was also waiting for Ohno to move.

And Satoshi, unwilling to be begged any longer, didn’t wait.

He thrust inside of Nino, hard, cutting off his breath, rendering him unable to make a sound.  

They kept still for a few moments, during which the younger grew used to the length inside of him, and then Ohno pulled back and then pushed in again.

Nino kept himself up with an hand on the table, while the other one gripped the other’s hair, his head resting on his shoulder.

Ryo was there. He had realized a while ago Nino had seen him, but despite this he didn’t seem embarrassed at all to have been caught; or, at least, he didn’t mean to leave, not now.

Nino kept staring at him, fighting to keep his eyes open despite Ohno’s hard thrusts, become almost violent.

He moaned louder than necessary, because he was enjoying it and to let Nishikido knew just how much he was.

Looking at his face, astonished and ecstatic, as if he was in Nino’s place, aroused Kazunari more than he had thought possible.

This, and Ohno’s hand still on his cock, were too much for him to restrain himself: he came for the second time that night, finally clenching his eyes and letting go completely against Ohno’s body, feeling his move inside of him for a few more thrusts before coming as well, spilling inside of him.

They stayed there a while, Ohno with his hands on the table and Nino with his arms around him, his eyes barely open and back at the door, in time to see Ryo biting his lip, glancing at him once again and leave.

Nino smiled.

The show had been even better that he would’ve thought.

He was undecided whether to tell Ohno what had happened or not, but in the end he let go; he didn’t want to ruin the bliss with something so trivial.

It wasn’t necessary for his Oh-chan to know everything, after all.

 

~

 

The following day on set, Nino didn’t have time to talk to Ryo.

He had barely made it in time that morning, at however the other man was trying to avoid him, as if he wanted to avoid the confrontation.

He had his chance that afternoon, when they both were done shooting.

“Nishiki!” he called him, sly. The younger one froze, and it took him a few seconds to turn.

“Ah, Nino. Otsu... otsukaresama desu.” he murmured, his voice even lower than usual.

“You know, I’ve been thinking... next time Ohno comes pick me up after work, I can also let you know in advance. You could at least bring a chair. Or some pop-corn. Even though I bet eating wasn’t your first concern, was it?” he mocked him, enjoying seeing Ryo blushing.

“I... I wasn’t meaning to, I...” he blabbed, but Nino didn’t let him go on.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I just hope I put on a nice show to watch. One must always think about who’s watching. Right?” he didn’t give him time to reply, and went to the hallways, leaving Nishikido alone, flabbergasted by what he had just said.

Yeah, well. Nino liked to have an audience. _Whatever_ the circumstance.  


End file.
